The Plan
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: Hermione has grown older now. She bumps into someone from her past. What will happen? …what?...there's an arranged marriage! O.O Who is it!


**Summary: **Hermione has grown older now. She bumps into someone from her past. What will happen? …what?...there's an arranged marriage?! O.O Who is it??!!

BE NICE!!! THIS IS MY 2ND HARRY POTTER FIC!!!!

---

The sun lighted up the dark room, its light spilling through the open curtains falling onto the sleeping figure in the king-size bed. The figure stirred, groaned and slept on.

RING!! RING!!

She was having a dream…wedding bells were ringing…she was walking down the aisle holding onto her father's arm, beaming at her husband to be in front of her…her husband's hair was red, as red as his blushing face as he gawked at her beautiful dress…she was almost at the end of the aisle when—

'HERMIONE! UP, UP, UP!'

The girl in the bed named Hermione groaned loudly.

'Now Hermione! Ron's here!'

Hermione's eyes flew open; she jumped up from the bed, knocking over her ringing alarm clock.

'Here? Now? Oh my gosh! I haven't even fixed my hair!' Hermione cried. She hopped out of bed grabbing a brush while trying to take of her pyjamas.

'Hermione? Come out now!'

'I'll be out there in a minute mom!' Hermione called as she broke the brush; cursing as she tripped over.

'Hermione? You there?' asked Ron as he approached her door, opening it a bit and—

'GET OUT YOU PERVERT!'

Ron slammed the door shut. 'Sorry 'Mione…I didn't know that you were…er…changing…' there was a grumble from the other side of the door, 'really, I didn't! I mean how am I supposed to know you're changing, huh?'

'By knocking!' said Hermione grumpily as she opened the door angrily; stomping out of the room and completely ignoring Ron.

'Well…well…you…' muttered Ron sounding defeated. Hermione stuck her nose in the air, grabbed her hand bag and walked up to the front door, opening it.

'Good-bye!' said Hermione as she slammed the door shut leaving a gapping Ron behind.

'The nerve of her!' said Ron turning away from the closed door and stomping off to the kitchen.

---

Hermione power-walked to work at the Ministry of Magic; not daring to walk back home and apologise to her fiancée. She walked in and slammed her hang bag so hard on her desk it shook awake the sleeping Arthur Weasley. He woke up with a snort, opening his eyes and looking around wildly.

'What -? Oh! It's you Hermione!' he smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. 'In a bad mood today are we? Well cheer up. I know Ron can be insensitive sometimes…but he really is a nice boy…' Hermione didn't pay attention to Mr Weasley as she grabbed her paper-work.

'Well…yes, yes Arthur, just do tell me what happened today?' Hermione asked interrupting him. Mr Weasley fired away about the Muggle baiting and etc.

'…nasty trick they played on that muggle…lost a limb I believe…it should be in the paper today…informed the Minister you see…'

The new Minister was none other than Hermione's old friend from Hogwarts, Harry Potter. She sighed and wondered what he was doing right now…

'…I hope they stop this muggle baiting…well…er…Hermione, I hope you got that down?' Mr Weasley said in a questioning voice.

'What -? Oh, yes! I-I do believe I have…I don't think I missed anything you said…' muttered Hermione still staring off into space.

'Well, that's good, maybe you can hand it in to the Minister right now!' said Mr Weasley happily. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it and shut her mouth. She stood and walked off carrying her paper-work.

It was not to long until she reached the Minister's office door. She opened the door.

'Minister I have—'

Hermione froze as she stared at the person the Minister was talking to. The person who was talking to the Minister froze and stared at her.

His lip curled at the sight of her.

Severus Snape.

'Well, Severus…I see you have…er…now met Hermione, who works in the Ministry now…' said Harry attempting to make conversation. Hermione glared at her old potions master, who in return curled his lip if possible even further. 'Ahem! Er…Hermione, I believe you might be…handing in your paper-work?' asked Harry his palm open. Hermione gave him the paper-work, still glaring at Snape.

'Why yes Minister…' said Hermione. 'Still working at Hogwarts Snape?' asked Hermione quite glad that she didn't have to call him _sir_ or_ professor_. Snape sneered at her.

'Why yes _Granger_,' his eyes gleamed, 'I've heard that…you might be taking over my job as potions master…no, no, no potions _mistress_.' Snape said smirking at Hermione whose mouth had fallen open threatening to hit the ground.

'Taking over…? ...Potions Mistress…?' said Hermione sounding as if she had been winded. Snape smirked.

'Yes _Granger_. Correct, as you usual were an insufferable know-it-all.' said Snape. Hermione blushed.

'Now listen here Severus,' Harry said 'I don't want to hear that in my office, you understand?' asked Harry.

'Yes Minister.' Snape said not taking his eyes off of Hermione as if making sure she didn't jinx him. 'See you at _school_ Granger.' said Snape as he swept past her, walking out of the opened door. Hermione bit her lip, her stomach feeling hollow.

'Don't mind him Hermione…' Harry said trying to encourage her 'I'll be checking up on you every month, OK?' Hermione merely nodded forcing on a smile but she felt miserable inside. She turned to walk out.

'Oh! And Hermione -!' called Harry. Hermione whipped around. 'Don't fall in love now, will we?' Harry teased, winking at her. She rolled her eyes but grinned.

She walked out of his office grinning at the thought of falling in love with a person like Severus Snape. Dreadful! The poor person who would fall for him! Hermione thought as she walked back to her office, Mr Weasley waiting patiently for her.

'So, what did he say?' Mr Weasley asked quickly. Hermione smirked.

'Don't fall in love now, will we?' Hermione laughed. Mr Weasley raised a questioning eyebrow.

---

So…tell me what you think! I would be really glad if you reviewed! If I get at least 5 nice reviews, I'll update! If I get even more I'll update quicker! So go on! Review me and flame me if you even want! XD


End file.
